The Light of Hope
The Light of Hope 'est le thème de fin du jeu Sonic Forces. Il est chanté par Amy Hannam et écrit par Tomaya Ohtani. Cette chanson, principalement accompagnée de ballades au piano et au violon, parle avec beauté et douceur des liens d'amitié, du courage et évidemment, de l'espoir. Paroles :''All that I see now, is not the same All you remember, has gone away But, you're still standing here So much has happened, it's hard to bare Shadows of sadness, within your stare But, still you're standing here :There beyond, future's down the road But the journey won't be easy Rising up, standing on your own With the beauty in your eyes Shining… :You, have not lost a thing Whatever may come The light of hope is always shining there in your heart You've not lost a thing Whatever you do Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you :Ever so precious, a vision shared The future you promised on that special day Still, memories never fade Friends of old, back from long ago Come again, just to say hello And there's something that you know :Find the strength, lies within your soul And believe that you can do it Rising up, standing on your own With the beauty in your eyes Shining… :You, have not lost a thing Whatever may come The light of hope is always shining there in your heart You've not lost a thing Whatever you do Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you Never have to give up Whatever may come The light of hope is always shining there in your heart :Never lost anything No matter what comes You know inside that here is right where you always are Sow a seed in the ground and let it know It's something special Let it bloom, let its flowers ever bloom Many friends, gather as emotions grow A great power starts to flows :You, have not lost a thing Whatever may come The light of hope is always shining there in your heart You've not lost a thing Whatever you do Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you :Never have to give up Wherever you go Know inside that you will never be there alone Haven’t lost anything Whatever may come The light of hope is always shining there in your heart Traduction Tout ce que je vois maintenant, n'est plus pareil Tout ce dont tu te souviens est parti Mais, tu es toujours debout ici Tant de choses sont arrivées, c'est difficile à dire Ombres de tristesse, dans ton regard Mais, tu es encore debout ici Là-bas, l'avenir est sur la route Mais le voyage ne sera pas facile Se lever, se tenir debout Avec la beauté dans tes yeux Brillants... Toi, tu n'as rien perdu Quoi qu'il puisse arriver La lumière de l'espoir brille toujours dans ton cœur Tu n'as rien perdu Quoi que tu fasses Sache simplement que ton demain t'attendra Toujours aussi précieux, une vision partagée L'avenir que tu as promis ce jour-là Pourtant, les souvenirs ne se fanent jamais Amis d'autrefois, de retour il n'y a longtemps Reviens, juste pour dire bonjour Et il y a quelque chose que tu sais Trouve la force, qui réside dans ton âme Et crois que tu peux le faire Se lever, se tenir debout Avec la beauté dans tes yeux Brillants... Toi, tu n'as rien perdu Quoi qu'il puisse arriver La lumière de l'espoir brille toujours dans ton cœur Tu n'as rien perdu Quoi que tu fasses Sache simplement que ton demain t'attendra Ne jamais devoir abandonner Quoi qu'il arrive La lumière de l'espoir brille toujours dans ton cœur Ne jamais rien perdre Peu importe ce qu'il arrive Tu sais au fond que c'est là où tu es toujours Sème une graine dans le sol et fais le savoir C'est quelque chose de spécial Laisse le fleurir, laisse fleurir ces fleurs De nombreux amis se rassemblent alors que les émotions grandissent Une grande puissance commence à couler Toi, tu n'as rien perdu Quoi qu'il arrive La lumière de l'espoir brille toujours dans ton cœur Tu n'as rien perdu Quoi que tu fasses Sache simplement que ton demain t'attendra Ne jamais avoir à abandonner Peu importe où tu vas Sache au fond que tu ne seras jamais seul Tu n'as rien perdu Quoi que puisse arriver La lumière de l'espoir brille toujours dans ton cœur Analyse *''Tout ce que je vois maintenant n'est plus pareil. Tout ce dont tu te rappelles est parti'' - Le monde a été dévasté et est méconnaissable suite de la guerre. *''Tant de choses se sont passées, c'est difficile à mettre à dire'' - Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses au cours de l'histoire, presque trop pour la Résistance. *''Mais, tu es toujours debout ici'' - Malgré toutes les difficultés, Sonic est toujours debout triomphant. *''Aller de l'avant, l'avenir est sur la route, mais le voyage ne sera pas facile''. Aller de l'avant et reconstruire le monde sera le prochain défi de Sonic et ses amis. *''Se lever, se tenir debout'' - L'Avatar s'en va vers de nouvelles aventures *''Toi, tu n'as rien perdu'' - Sonic et ses amis sont parvenus sauver le monde et sont plus forts que jamais *''Quoi qu'il arrive, la lumière de l'espoir brille toujours dans ton cœur'' - Quoi qu'il arrive, Sonic a toujours la force de se battre et n'abandonne jamais. *''Sache que ton lendemain t'attendra'' - Sonic se battra toujours contre Eggman et ses futurs plans *''Amis d'autrefois, de retour il y a longtemps, reviens, juste pour dire bonjour'' - les amis de Sonic restent avec lui pour le soutenir. *T''rouve la force, qui réside dans ton âme, Et crois que tu peux le faire'' - Sonic encourage l'Avatar à croire en lui et à tout donner. *''Sème une graine dans le sol et fais-le savoir, c'est quelque chose de spécial, Laisse le fleurir, laisse ces fleurs fleurir -'' Suite à la défaite d'Eggman, Sonic et ses amis vont reconstruire le monde et aller vers un avenir radieux. *''Beaucoup d'amis se rassemblent alors que les émotions grandissent, une grande puissance commence à couler'' - Les amis de Sonic lui donnent le pouvoir de vaincre le mal. *''Sache au fond que tu ne seras jamais seul'' - Malgré les problèmes, Sonic, l'Avatar et la Résistance sont toujours là les uns pour les autres, quoi qu'il arrive.' : : : : : '''' Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons de Sonic Forces